The present invention relates to a toothbrush with multiple pumping systems and more particularly pertains to a toothbrush which selectively dispenses toothpaste, mouthwash, and antibacterial rinse when desired by the user.
People who travel are often restricted with the amount of items that they can carry with them. Most people do not wish to sacrifice the number of personal hygiene items that they use on a daily basis. Thus, a need exists for a device that will incorporate most items that people use for dental hygiene in one simple to use instrument that can also be broken down and easily transported without occupying a great deal of space.
The present invention attempts to solve the above mentioned problem by the providing a toothbrush with incorporated fluid lines and pumps for selectively forcing dental fluids onto the toothbrush or into a user's mouth when required. In addition, the toothbrush selectively dispenses antibacterial rinse onto the toothbrush to sanitize the brush after use. Additionally, this toothbrush can be broken down and stored in an easy to carry case.
The use of dental devices are known in the prior art. More specifically, dental devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing dental hygiene are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,933 to Lusting discloses a powered dental tool for cleaning teeth with a supply cartridge incorporated, capable of dispensing a liquid toothpaste. U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,563 to Stewart discloses a toothbrush and pump assembly with a fluid supply and means for fluid extraction, for use by bedridden patients. U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,974 to Sot man discloses a means for spraying water from a dental hand piece. U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,749 to Perry discloses a toothbrush used in conjunction with a water faucet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,525 to Cairo discloses a battery operated toothbrush which employs multiple motorized brush groups.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toothbrush with multiple pumping systems for allowing toothpaste, mouthwash, and antibacterial rinse to be pumped independently from the toothbrush.
In this respect, the toothbrush with multiple pumping systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing toothpaste, mouthwash, and antibacterial rinse to be pumped independently from the toothbrush.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toothbrush with multiple pumping systems which can be used for allowing toothpaste, mouthwash, and antibacterial rinse to be pumped independently from the toothbrush. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.